The Daughter of Minerva
by Percabeth 4eva1
Summary: the romans's side of the leader swap, only the swap was of Annabeth and Reyna instead of Percy and Jason. inspired by and encouraged to read before this, prplemyth's The Lost Heroine.
1. Annabeth's Journey

**Annabeth I **

**The bull-man was really starting to get on Annabeth's nerves. ** He should've died 2 days ago when she hit him with a `borrowed' police cruiser. He should've died yesterday when Annabeth mentally threw him into the sea. (I thought Annabeth would stand a better chance if she had some actual powers.) He definitely should've died this morning when she cut off his head. But he just seemed to keep re-forming. Annabeth got the feeling she should remember him from somewhere, but she couldn't remember where. But then again, she couldn't remember much from her old life_._ Instinctively, Annabeth pulled out a lipstick tube and uncapped it. Almost immediately, the tube grew into a 3 foot long bronze sword, with writing carved in the hilt, _Rekillios, _Brainsplitter. (I decided to make this like Annabeth's always fought with a sword instead of a dagger so she has more range.) She had woken up with this sword weeks ago at the Wolf House with no memory at all except for one thing, _Percy_.

Percy, the wolf Lupa had promised she would see him again, if she completed her quest. Lupa had trained Annabeth till she was as vicious as a wolf. Then she sent Annabeth south towards a camp for Roman demigods. After weeks of being hunted, Annabeth's internal homing radar was going crazy. She knew she was coming close to the end of her journey.

Then Annabeth heard a grunt from behind and turned to see the bull- man charging her. Acting on instinct, she jumped out of the way and used her mind to rotate the land into the positions she needs it to be for her plan to work. She jumped from ledge to ledge until she landed on the bull-man's back. She sliced off both of his horns and then impaled him in the neck, and her senses told her 2 things, 1. The bull man finally would stay dead and had just released something worse. All of sudden from the stump of the bull man's neck, right before it disintegrated, a woman with snake hair appeared. On instinct, Annabeth grabbed both bull horns, thinking they could make useful weapons, and closed her eyes, and then remember a hand mirror she found on her quest south, probably from some other demigod who dropped it on their way south, for the mirror had a wrist strap, took it out of her pocket, slipped and onto her wrist and whispered Parthenos and the mirror grew into a 4 foot long bronze shield with a picture of her mother (though how she knew that, she had no idea, or idea of what the shield's code word was until she said it or who her mother was yet) holding a spear and shield and an owl perched on her shoulder. The shield was polished well enough for to see who she was fighting.

"Who are you?" Annabeth shouted at the snake lady

"Don't you remember me Annabeth?" the woman asked creepily

"I don't remember anything but my first name." Annabeth lied, not wanting to mention Percy, just yet

"Well in that case I'm Medusa." The lady answered, and Annabeth's plan worked perfectly, distract medusa long enough for her sneak behind her and slice off her head.

When medusa disintegrated, in her place were 2 vials of blood and Annabeth somehow knew that one was from the gorgon's right side which could heal anything and the other was from the left which instantly killed. She threw them into her pack hurried down the side of the hill, where she saw tunnel and her instinct's urged her to follow it which she did.

* * *

When Annabeth reached the end of the tunnel she received a shock, standing before her was a large gate guarded by a boy and a girl. Sensing her journey's end coming, Annabeth ran towards them. When she approached them the boy stepped forward and pointed his spear at her and said

"Who are you?"

Being too tired to argue Annabeth responded, "Annabeth Chase, demigod sent by Lupa, daughter of I don't know except that her picture is on my shield." Which she showed them. After examining it, the girl gasped and said "That's the goddess of wisdom, Minerva. Oh and by the way, I'm Hazel Leveque, but I don't know who I'm the daughter of either."

Annabeth thought about that and said "So, my mom's the wisdom goddess huh, then maybe she can give me back mine. And who are you?" she asked turning to the boy

"I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars and descendant of Neptune and I've got few other tricks up my sleeve." The boy answered but didn't elaborate.

Hazel then said, "Anyway Frank, we should probably take her Jason and let him interview her to make the final decision." Frank nodded and before Annabeth could say anything else, she was led inside the camp.

* * *

As they walked through the camp, Annabeth was impressed by all the architecture, even though every molecule of her body was telling her she was on enemy ground. Frank and Hazel were pointing out details until they arrived at the camp headquarters.

"Hey Jason we have a new camper." Frank said, knocking the door.

Then a boy with blonde and electric blue eyes walked out. "Hi, I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and one of the praetors of Camp Jupiter. Hazel can you please go oversee the construction out in the Field of Mars?" He asked. Hazel nodded and walked away.

"Frank I want you to come with me so I can get any input you have to." Jason ordered. Frank nodded and walked with Jason and Annabeth into the headquarters, her mind still telling her that this place was enemy territory, but she ignored it.

"So Jason, you said one of the Praetors of Camp Jupiter, where's the other one?" Annabeth asked

"My colleague, Reyna Richards, Daughter of Bellona, went missing in action last October," Jason replied, "But anyway tell me your own story so I can decide whether or not to believe it and then cast a ruling."

Annabeth nodded and started from when she first woke up at the Wolf House with no memory at all up till when she killed the Minotaur and Medusa. The only thing she didn't say was her only memory of Percy, for it seemed to be too personal for her to share. The only things about Percy she could remember were his jet black hair, his gorgeous sea green eyes, his smile that made her want to melt every time she saw it, and the way she would kiss him after he did something stupid.

"And what about your sword and shield? The shield could be gift from your mom that she sent to protect you, but how do carry it when you don't need it? And where did you get that sword?" Jason asked.

Annabeth then explained of how she was holding the sword when she woke up at the Wolf House and its dormant form was an empty lipstick tube. She then explained how she found the shield in the dormant form of a pocket mirror with arm straps in a dumpster she had slept in one night and was drawn to it. She also explained the way the magic worked was when Annabeth rubbed the mirror and called out Parthenos, even though she wasn't sure why.

"And your shirt and necklace?" Jason asked

Annabeth looked down at her orange t-shirt which looked pretty sliced up, revealing her bra, which made Annabeth feel a little self-conscious but she pushed it down, and the necklace with the strange beads that for some reason felt like family photos, one bead had a pine tree on it, another had a warship, then her was one with a horse-man in a dress, a college ring, one with a trident (she felt a connection to Percy on that one,) one with a golden fleece, one with a maze and one with the empire state building. She just shrugged.

"So anyway, everything except amnesic part, your story makes sense," Jason said then added, "At some point in time all demigods find their way to the wolf house where we are tested by Lupa, and then are sent here. But I have to say, I've never seen a recruit as old as you here or a weapon designed like that but all I know is that it is of a Greek design and the metal is called celestial bronze."

Frank was so quiet Annabeth forgot he was in the room but then he stepped forward said "So, can Annabeth join?"

Jason nodded and said "Annabeth Chase, your arm please."

"Huh"

Jason showed her his left arm which had an eagle, symbol of Zeus, no Jupiter she thought, 12 lines and a SQPR logo burned into it. Annabeth turned to Frank who showed her his arm, which crossed spears, Mars's symbol, 2 lines, and the same SPQR motto burned into it. She then carefully and nervously, lifted her own arm.

"I, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, praetor of Rome, hereby grant Annabeth Chase, daughter of Minerva, acceptance into the roman legion on the rank of probie until you complete an act of valor or until you have served for one year." Jason chanted, waving his hand over Annabeth's arm. Flames burned Roman symbols into Annabeth's arm and when they subsided there was the Roman logo SPQR and a grey owl, her mother's symbol, burned into her arm.

"Frank, can you please introduce Annabeth to her new siblings and bunkmates in Cohort 6?" Jason requested

"Sure Jason, come on Annabeth." Frank replied as the 2 of them left the building.


	2. Welcome to Cohort 6

As Annabeth and Frank walked towards the hill with all the different cabin-like buildings, Hazel caught up to them.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked, then Annabeth showed her the new marks on her forearm.

"All I got was the SPQR part, but Jason said my father's symbol would when he claimed me." Hazel complained

"So Annabeth, is there anything from your past that you remember?" Frank asked

Annabeth looked around, then said "Yes, but if I tell you, you have to swear not to anyone until I say it's okay because it's pretty personal."

After they both nodded, Annabeth said "Just a boyfriend. His name is Percy, black hair, green eyes, tan skin. I was hoping I would see him here because Lupa said I would see him if I completed my quest."

Frank shook his head and said "I've been at this camp for 2 years and know everyone in it, but no Percy."

Annabeth grimaced but then changed the subject to the cohorts, "So you guys are divided up by parent?"

Frank nodded and said, "There are about 24 cohorts in all. Cohort one is Jupiter so Jason is the only one who stays there. Cohort 2 is Juno but since she doesn't have any demigod children, it's honorary. Cohort 3 is Neptune, but again it's honorary, cohort 4 is Ceres, their head centurion is Jonah Stevens. Cohort 5 is Mars and I'm their head centurion. Cohort 6 is your cohort which is Minerva and your head Centurion is Kim Erasknoff. Cohort 7 is Apollo and their head centurion is Derek Greybeck, Cohort 8 is for Diana but since she's a maiden goddess, that cohort's honorary. Cohort 9 is Vulcan and their head centurion is Willow Tengis. Cohort 10 is Venus and their head centurion is Gwen Roshman. Cohort 11 is Mercury which is where Hazel is currently staying till she gets claimed, but anyway, their head centurion is Larry Theivis. Cohort 12 is Bacchus and their lead centurion is Dakota Sunbeam. Cohort 13 is Pluto, but it's currently vacant, but not honorary. Cohort 14 is Bellona and their head centurion is Reyna's younger sister Hylla Richards…

By the time Frank had finished with all the cohorts, they were standing in front of a grey stone building, with an owl and shield carved in the roof and a gold 6 nailed on the door. Frank knocked on the door and a girl with brown hair and grey eyes walked out and asked

"What's up Frank?"

"Hey Kim, Jason just asked me to introduce you to your new half-sister, Annabeth Chase," Frank replied then turned to Annabeth, "Annabeth, this is your half-sister, Kim Erasknoff and your lead centurion."

Annabeth held out her hand and said "Nice to meet you."

Kim took her hand and said "You to."

Annabeth couldn't help but be impressed when she walked inside the cohort's personal quarters.

"Hey Annabeth," Kim said and she turned, "Why don't you go hit the showers while I get you some fresh clothes to wear?"

Annabeth eagerly nodded and asked, "Where's the bathroom?"

Kim answered her as "Go straight back, then take a left, you can't miss it. Oh and you can take this bunk right here, so just, take off your clothes now and put them on your bed while I go to the camp store and buy you some fresh ones."

Annabeth started to undress, but then remembered something. Kim, reading the expression on her face laughed and said, "You're worried boys seeing you naked aren't you?" she asked. Annabeth nodded, don't worry, the boys and girls know better than to laugh at each other's bodies, otherwise, we would have divider going down the center and 2 separate bathrooms, but don't worry, the boys and girls shower together all the time so don't worry about it. Besides, you need to take a shower and everyone else is out doing activities."

Annabeth sighed with relief that she wouldn't have to deal with anyone mocking her nude body, resumed undressing, folded up her tattered clothes and walked to the bathroom, when she came out, with towel wrapped around her chest, she saw fresh underwear, a fresh pair of jeans and a clean purple t-shirt sitting on her bed as her mirror/shield and lipstick/sword. Annabeth quickly changed into the fresh clothes even though the shirt and tattoo didn't feel right, and lied down to take a well-deserved nap.

* * *

In her dreams, she saw Percy and 3 other kids, one boy with curly black hair, and 2 girls, one with black hair and one with brown hair working on something, but Percy was really looking at something in his hand. With a shock, she realized it was picture of the 2 of them and Percy kept muttering, "I will find her, I swear I will." Even she didn't remember too much about him besides what she told Frank and Hazel, it broke her heart to hear him like this. The girl with black hair put her hand on his shoulder and said, don't worry Percy, we'll be leaving any day now." Percy looked up at her and said,

"I know, it's just, I miss Annabeth so much." With a start Annabeth realized that she was the one Percy swore to find.

"I kind of know how you feel, since I haven't seen Camp Jupiter in months." Reyna said and with another start, Annabeth realized that the girl with the black hair was the camp's missing praetor, Reyna Richards.

"Don't worry babe, the ship should be ready to set sail in 3 to 4 days." The other guy informed them, then kissed Reyna on the cheek and Annabeth realized they were dating.

"Are you they'll have that much time?" the other girl asked.

The boy with curly black hair shrugged and the dream shifted.

Suddenly, Annabeth was standing in a barren field and heard, with a start, a scratchy female voice that sounded like the owner was still asleep.

_You were a fool to come here Annabeth Chase. You know that you don't belong here, for Juno can play all the games she wants with greeks and romans, but in the end, you shall all bow to me._

_Who are you Annabeth asked_

_I am the earth itself. I am Gaea. _

And with a start Annabeth woke up to Kim shaking her.

"Annabeth, it's time for dinner, and you should bring any weapons you have with you because after dinner are the war games." Kim said

"Okay." Annabeth responded and climbed out of bed, troubled by her dream.


	3. Hazel's Claiming

The romans knew how to eat. Comfortable couches were spread around the dining area with low tables and aurae waitresses. Annabeth sat with Hazel, Frank and Kim talking about whom Hazel's godly parent could be.

"Maybe you're daughter of Apollo?" Annabeth suggested.

"But I'm no good a bow or poetry so it's not Apollo." Hazel informed her

"Are you sure your dad's your godly parent, because you like a daughter of Minerva or Venus to me." Frank said to his girlfriend(I forgot to mention that Frank and Hazel were already dating).

Hazel blushed and kissed her boyfriend but said, "No, my mom's mortal, I saw her die."

Annabeth was silent and said "In my opinion, you could be a daughter of Neptune."

"But I get seasick."

"It's long shot but maybe, just maybe, you're a one of kind, nice daughter of Pluto?" Kim asked

"Doubt it." Hazel said

"We know it's not Jupiter because Hazel and Jason look nothing alike." Frank said

All of sudden, Jason rose and said "Romans, today we received a new camper, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Minerva. Annabeth, will you please rise."

She did and then Jason moved onto war games teams and Frank, Hazel and Annabeth were on the same team

* * *

When the games started, the entire blue team knew about Annabeth's ability to manipulate environments into positions she needed them to be in so, Annabeth changed the game field so the blue team's flag would be harder to get to and the red team's flag would be harder to defend but easier for the blue team to find since they know where Annabeth put it. Annabeth, Frank and Hazel led a charge to where Annabeth had moved the flag and Annabeth just simply created barriers to keep defenders from reaching them while Hazel captured the flag and gave Annabeth signal and with Frank guarding her, Annabeth, safely got Hazel across the boundary line.

Just as they were about to start celebrating, they heard a voice that scared everyone except Jason, Annabeth and surprisingly enough Hazel.

"I order a quest to save my lieutenant, the incarnation of death, Thanatos" and in a flash of light, a man wearing skull robes appeared.

" Lord Pluto" Jason said bowing and everyone followed his lead, even Annabeth who didn't look happy about it.

* * *

"Praetor, I order a quest to the land beyond the gods to free Thanatos, and I want my daughter here," he said pointing at Hazel, "to lead it."

He then handed Jason prophecy scroll and flashed out.

Annabeth then noticed flames on Hazel's arm and when they subsided, there was a black glyph

Jason, then read the prophecy scroll:

_Death's daughter must go in vain,_

_To the place that imprisons life's bane_

_Wisdom and war must break the chains_

_And fallen souls shall fall through death's rage_

"Hazel Levesque, this is clearly you quest, and by the prophecy, you may select one member from cohort and one member from cohort 6." Jason announced, "Also, as the only member of Cohort 13, I promote you to the rank of centurion, so your cohort can have recognition."

Hazel nodded and said "I choose Frank Zhang from cohort 5 and Annabeth Chase from cohort 6."

Both Annabeth and Frank nodded, accepting their roles on the quest.

"Okay, tomorrow afternoon, we shall send you off on your quest to the land beyond the gods, Vancouver Canada." Jason said.


	4. The Quest Begins

That night, Annabeth crashed without a second thought, but her dreams were anything but restful. Her first dream was of Percy, but this time, he was actually talking to her.

"Annabeth, you need to stay put, we've got scouts closing in on your position, and Grover and Mrs. O'Leary are probably the closest. Just stay Put until they get there."

But all Annabeth could say before the dream shifted was "Are you real?"

Then the dream shifted to Mount Tam, but it was before the titan war she had heard about from Kim. She was kneeling next to Percy and 2 other girls over another girl. The girl they were kneeling over was dying. One of the girls kneeling over the dying girl whispered some sort of blessing and the dying girl's body turned into vapor and flew into the stars. Then the dream changed again.

Annabeth was standing over the Field of Mars, but this time, she saw a sleeping woman's face in the grass. The face of Gaea.

_So, you're the little demigod who helped defeat Kronos. Well I have to say that I'm very unimpressed. Gaea taunted._

Before Annabeth could respond, she was shaken awake by Kim.

"Annabeth, you need to get going, we've got breakfast and then we've got to go council meeting for the centurions and in your case, quest members." Kim informed her.

Annabeth nodded and rolled out of bed and grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom to freshen up and when she came out, she found another set of clean clothes on her bed. She quickly changed and made sure her weapon and shield were both in her pocket, and then hurried down with her cohort for breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, Annabeth and Kim followed the rest of the centurions back to the headquarters for a meeting. Once everyone was accounted for, Jason started the meeting with a status report on the hunt for Reyna, but Annabeth didn't say anything because she wanted to know where Reyna was, before she told them about her dream. Also, it would mean bringing up Percy and she wasn't ready to bring him into it yet.

Then Jason brought up the quest at hand "Lord Pluto has issued his daughter Hazel Levesque a quest to free Thanatos. Hazel Levesque has chosen frank Zhang, Son of Mars and Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Minerva. Do you both accept your roles on the quest?"

Frank immediately nodded yes, but Annabeth thought about what Percy said: stay put, she could have her old life back if she just stayed put. But then she thought that about Gaea's face in the field of Mars and made a silent vow to, after this quest, find Percy. But for right now, she needed to help Camp Jupiter. Then she nodded as well.

"Okay Annabeth, I and the other centurions need to discuss some other matters. But please wait outside, because there are somethings I want to talk to you about in private before you leave."

Annabeth nodded and walked out.

* * *

When Annabeth walked in, Jason gestured for her to sit down.

"SO Annabeth, before I send you off a quest that could determine the future of this camp, I would like to talk to you first." Jason said.

Annabeth couldn't shake the feeling that something about Jason was familiar. "Do I know you?" she asked

Jason smiled and said "No, but you might be thinking of my namesake, the original Jason and the Argonauts." Annabeth nodded but she wasn't sure that was it.

"So what's this about the fate of the camp?" Annabeth asked.

"Ever since Reyna disappeared, our border have been weakening, and with monsters not dying when we kill them makes the problem worst." Jason said, then added, "maybe though, if succeed in freeing death, we might be safer, but in order to return the camp to its true strength, we need 2 praetors. To me, you could make a very good… friend."

Annabeth realized that he was sending her silent invitation and Jason was giving the word _friend_ multiple meanings and he wanted her to pick one.

"Listen Jason, I appreciate the offer but I don't want to be praetor and I already have a boyfriend." Annabeth said carefully

Jason nodded and said, "Well, good luck on your quest and hopefully you will think about my offer. Oh and one more thing," he said taking out a scroll, "That is a letter of credentials for any retired legionnaires on your quest from me to convince them to help you."

Annabeth nodded, took the scroll and slid it on to her leather necklace.

"Good luck and fight well, Annabeth Chase." Jason said as he walked her out of the door.

* * *

Annabeth emptied her pack from her trip south and repacked with some more clothes from the camp store, her minotaur horns, thinking it would be useful to keep them on hand as extra weapons, the gorgon's blood, some mortal money and 100 denarii from the camp quartermaster. She then turned to her tattered old orange t-shirt and said to it "I'll be back. But these guys took me in. they deserve a chance to live." She felt stupid talking to an old shirt, but she was really talking to Percy and her old life. The shirt didn't talk back, thankfully. But then, after saying good-bye to each of her new siblings, she walked down to the camp entrance, where Frank and Hazel were waiting.

"You guys ready?" Hazel asked.

They both nodded and, together, the 3 of them, left the camp on a suicidal quest.


	5. They Meet a Giant and a goddess

About 2 hours into their quest, they still hadn't seen any monsters. Then, about 5 minutes after they crossed into Los Angeles, Annabeth started to get the feeling that she'd been here before. The look she got from the receptionist at a place called DOA Recording Studios confirmed it.

"I've been here before." Annabeth said

"On your way to Camp Jupiter?" Hazel asked.

"No before that." Annabeth said, grasping for the memory, but it was too late. The memory was gone.

"Okay." Frank said as they approached they approached the coastline, then said, "Watch this." And jumped in the water.

* * *

Half way through, his form started to change and when he hit the water, he was a humpback whale big enough for Annabeth and Hazel to ride.

Once Annabeth and Hazel were both securely on Frank's back, he started off towards Vancouver.

About 2 hours into the ride, Annabeth began sense something powerful and since hazel looked like she was going to hurl any second anyway, Annabeth told Frank to take a detour. He instantly agreed, looking like he needed to rest anyway.

After they all went on land, Annabeth began to scout around for whatever was the source of the power she was sensing and then she saw it. A giant, he looked like a male anti- version of her mother's image on her shield.

"Um guys, I you'll wanna see this." Annabeth called back to Frank and Hazel. They nodded and walked over.

Annabeth then manipulated the environment so she, Frank and Hazel, could hear what the giant was saying without him noticing them.

"I am Enceladus, the-anti Minerva. On my brother Porphyrion's orders, we shall charge Camp Jupiter and eliminate the Romans, Keeping anyone from destroying us and keeping Gaea from wakening." The giant said.

"Great, now we've got to figure out a way to let Jason and Camp Jupiter knows to prepare for an attack." Annabeth muttered.

"I believe I can help out with that." Came a female voice from behind.

The trio turned to see a hippie a woman wearing a rainbow dress to looking at them.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked, gripping her sword/ lipstick.

"Annabeth, don't worry, I am your friend." The lady responded

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Annabeth asked, pulling out her lipstick, thinking _MONSTER!_

"To answer your first question Annabeth, I am Iris, goddess of the rainbow. As for the second question, Juno won't allow me to answer. Now come, I will take you someplace safe to contact your camp." The woman replied.

* * *

Before Annabeth could say anything else, there was a flash of light and all of a sudden, all 4 of them were standing in the middle of some sort of hippie franchise.

"So Iris," Hazel said, "how can you help us contact our friends?"

"With something called Iris Messaging." Iris said then explained how to do it.

So Hazel called into the rainbow and said "Oh Iris, please show me Jason Grace at Camp Jupiter."

Jason's image appeared in the rainbow and he was reading something in his cohort.

"JASON!" Annabeth shouted. Jason looked shocked.

"What's going on here?" he asked. Annabeth then fills him in on Iris messaging and told him about the monster army. Jason nodded and assured them that he would make sure the camp is prepared and then disconnected the message.

Annabeth looked relieved and said, "Lady Iris, do you have any idea of who kidnapped Thanatos and where they are?"

Iris shook her head no, but said "The old seer, Phineas probably would though." She said, "Just go to Portland he should give himself away, since he's been cursed with Harpies, been brought back by Gaea, and is blind."

Being a demigod, this didn't surprise Annabeth, but the gorgon's blood in her pack felt heavier, like she was going to need them soon.

"Here Hazel, take this map, it's enchanted to show you the quickest path to your destination." Iris says, handing Hazel a map.

"Thanks Lady Iris." Hazel called as the trio walked towards the sea.


	6. We meet the seer and the Hunters

At some point during the ride to Portland, Annabeth fell asleep against Frank's fin.

She dreamed of Percy on a black flying horse and a goat man riding a huge black mastiff.

"Do you still have the scent Grover?" Percy asked down to the goat man, whose name was apparently Grover

He sniffed the air and said sadly, "the scent I have is books, libraries, nerds, and a touch of kelp so I'm pretty sure it's Annabeth's scent, but it's farther away, so I'm guessing she didn't take your advice to stay put."

All of sudden an Iris message appeared with that brown-haired girl's face in it and she said "Percy, Chiron wants you to return to camp right now to start packing and chose your cabin on board the Argo 2 since Leo said the ship should be ready to take off by tomorrow afternoon."

Percy sighed but nodded and said, "Fine. Tell Chiron I'll be back in a few hours." Broke the connection, then turned to Grover and said, "If you find her before the ship lands at the Roman camp, contact me immediately."

Grover nodded and Percy flew off into the night sky.

Then Grover and the mastiff bounded into the nearest shadow and disappeared and the dream shifted.

This time it showed a band of teenage girls carrying silver bows. The girl at the lead had spikey black hair and a silver circlet and head electric blue eyes. Annabeth gasped Jason's electric blue eyes.

"Thalia, I have news on Annabeth's location, she is not far." One of the girls said.

"How far?" The girl, Thalia asked. Annabeth couldn't shake the feeling that she should know Thalia from somewhere.

"She and 2 accomplices are heading to Portland." The other said.

"Contact Percy and let him know to head to Portland Oregon, we'll meet him there." Thalia ordered the other girl. She nodded and ran off. The dream faded.

Then Annabeth woke up to having cold water splashed in her face.

"Welcome to Portland." Hazel said.

* * *

Finding the old seer in Portland wasn't as difficult as they thought, of course, the screaming and the weed whacker probably helped.

_Time skip (same events happen in the son of Neptune, up until right after they drink the gorgon's blood.)_

Phineas dissolved and Annabeth took a look under his to see the location. On the paper it just simply said, _Niagara Falls, Alyceous._

"All that risk for just three words." Frank complained.

Then all of sudden, the heard the sound of arrows being shot and hit the dirt. When they stood up, they were surrounded by a bunch teenage girl carrying bows. One of the girls than stepped forward and said "Annabeth, it's been a long time."

"Sorry, I get the feeling I should know you, but the gorgon's blood hasn't started to completely return my memory, so I don't remember you." Annabeth said.

The girl nodded sympathetically and said "in that case, I'll remind you that I'm one of your best friends, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and Lieutenant of Artemis."

With that, memories started to come forward so quickly, that Annabeth passed out.


	7. Annabeth Remembers

After Annabeth passed out, the hunters carried her to safety; Thalia spoke to Frank and Hazel.

"So, who are you two, and how did you get Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

"I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto." Hazel introduced herself as

"Frank Zhang, Son of Mars and descendant of Neptune." Frank said.

"As for how we got Annabeth, she came running into Camp Jupiter a few days ago carrying a sword and shield with a picture of her mother, Minerva on it." Hazel explained to Thalia, "Now can you please explain to us how you know Annabeth?"

"Maybe I should explain it." Said Annabeth who had just regained consciousness.

* * *

"So, I take it you remember who you are now?" Frank asked.

Annabeth nodded and said, "I'm not a roman demigod daughter of Minerva like you think I am. I'm a Greek demigod. I came from another camp called Camp Half-Blood. I'm really a daughter of the wisdom goddess's greek form, Athena."

Thalia nodded and picked up where Annabeth left off, "Hera, the bitch queen of the gods, decided that the 2 camps needed to meet in order to stop Gaea and the giants."

Annabeth looked at her friend and asked "How do you know all this?"

"Surprisingly, Percy could probably answer that better than, and I need to contact him anyway, to let him know we found you," Thalia said, taking off a crystal necklace and holding towards the sun to create a rainbow and threw a coin into it and chanted, "O' Iris accept my offering, show me Percy Jackson."

All of a sudden, a boy with black hair and green eyes appeared in the rainbow. "Percy I have some good news." Thalia told the boy.

He turned to face her and said, "Unless it has something to do with Annabeth, I'm in no mood to hear about your latest monster trap."

"UM, shouldn't he know better than to talk to a daughter of Jupiter…?" Frank started

"Zeus." Thalia corrected,

"Zeus, that way?"

Thalia just laughed and said "I'm used to it from him and had Annabeth step into the message's point of view.

"Hi Seaweed Brain, miss me?"

Percy perked up immediately and said "Thalia are you pranking me again, or is this real Annabeth this time."

"Percy trust me it's me." Annabeth told him, glaring at Thalia.

"Prove it, where was our first kiss?" Percy asked

"At Hephaestus's forge inside Mount. St. Helens." Annabeth replied.

Percy than grinned, "Annabeth where are you?"

"I'm on a quest to Vancouver to free Thanatos." Annabeth responded.

"But where are you right now?" Percy asked,

"Portland."

Percy nodded and then Annabeth asked him why would Hera send her to the roman camp.

Percy took a deep breath and said, "Hera decided that the best way to reunite Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter was by doing a leader swap of both camps' girl leaders."

"So if we got Annabeth…." Frank said catching on.

Percy than said, "Sorry but who are you two?"

Frank said, "I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars and descendant of Neptune."

Percy nodded and said, "Neptune huh, well then I guess that makes me your uncle because I'm a son of Poseidon, Neptune's Greek form."

Frank pouted and Hazel said, "I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."

Percy nodded again and said, "But anyway, like Frank said, since you got Annabeth, we got your lost praetor, Reyna Richards. But anyway, Annabeth, we're pretty sure that the great prophecy or as Reyna said the romans called it, The Prophecy of Seven, is coming to life and me; Reyna, you, Leo, and Piper are 5 of the members."

"Who are Leo and Piper?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh yeah, they're 2 demigods that arrived at camp with Reyna. Leo is a son of Hephaestus and Reyna's boyfriend, and Piper is daughter of Aphrodite." Percy explained.

"Reyna has boyfriend. Wow Jason is going to be upset about that." Frank said.

"Who's Jason?" Percy and Thalia asked.

"The other praetor of Camp Jupiter. He's a son of Jupiter, Zeus's roman form and his last name is," then Annabeth paused.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" Percy asked

"Thalia, did you have a brother named Jason Grace?" Annabeth asked

Thalia looked hesitant but then nodded, "why?"

"Because he's the other praetor of Camp Jupiter, so that's why I thought there was something similar about him. Thalia, you need to get to Camp Jupiter now." Annabeth said

"Why."

Annabeth than brings Thalia and Percy up to speed and Thalia nods. "We'll head to Camp Jupiter immediately. We just need the location."

Percy than rejoined the conversation and said, "Yeah, Reyna decided to know what's going at her camp. Plus, I can send reinforcements from camp half-blood to help, since Leo is doing some tests on the Argo 2."

Annabeth gave them the location, and Thalia handed her the necklace and she, Frank and Hazel walked off to give Annabeth a little time alone with Percy.

"Annabeth, I miss you so much. Now that I know you really are alive, I think I'm going to try to get Chiron to let me meet you in Vancouver. Just give the location."

She nodded and told him. "I'll see you soon Percy, I miss you to." Then sadly, she broke the connection.

"So what did Percy say?" Thalia asked

* * *

"He's going to try and get Chiron to let him meet us in Vancouver." Annabeth said, "But anyway, we should probably inform Jason that his sister is alive, we know where Reyna is, tell him my true identity and inform him of your help."

They nodded and Annabeth said, "O' Iris accept my offering and show me Jason Grace."

Jason appeared and Annabeth made him swear on the River Styx that he wouldn't go crazy on her when she told the information. HE swore and thunder rumbled.

"Jason, the first thing is, I'd like to reintroduce to your long lost sister, Thalia" Annabeth said as Thalia walked into the image.

"Hey Jason, long time, no see and if you let Annabeth finish talking, she'll explain everything." Thalia said.

Jason nodded, grinning, and Annabeth continued, "Second, we know where Reyna is and third, I remember who I am now."

Jason was on the edge of his seat now. "So who are you?"

"I'm not a roman demigod and neither is Thalia. We're both Greek demigods. Thalia is a daughter of Zeus, Jupiter's greek form and I'm a daughter of Athena, Minerva's greek form. Also, I know where I came from before Jupiter." Annabeth said.

Jason nodded and gestured go on.

"The place I came from a greek camp called camp Half-blood, and that's where Reyna is right now. We think the Prophecy of 7 is coming to life. Juno sent me to Jupiter and Reyna to Half-Blood. It was exchange of the camps' female leaders, the male leader of camp Half-Blood is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon, and I just finished contacting him and he said that if he had the location, then he could send camp Jupiter back up. And also, Percy said that he, Reyna and 2 other demigods will be coming to fulfill the prophecy of 7 in a flying warship, also, since your sister here leads the hunters of Artemis, she's going to bring them in to help you guys." Annabeth said.

Jason just nodded and said he would make sure they were prepared and he hung up.

Annabeth then turned to Thalia and offered her back the necklace but Thalia said, "Keep it. That was gift from Percy that he was going to give the day you went missing."

Annabeth nodded, smiling, and then hugged her friend. "I'll see you Jupiter soon." She promised

Thalia nodded and she and the hunters left, heading towards California.


End file.
